bleachocdoujinwarofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebaishi Hikourou
Sebaishi Hikourou is the caring captain of the Forth Division Appearance Sebaishi has short light brown hair that almost seems to have a golden tint to it and light brown eyes. He wears a standerd uniform with the sleeves 3/4 on his haori. Personality He’s incredibly kind and considerate to everyone, no matter what, but he’s teased a lot by some of the captains since he’s head of the Fourth Division. He refuses to fight on his behalf, instead, he will step in if someone is being unjustly bullied or picked on. He’ll always try to talk the enemy out of fighting first, but if it doesn’t work, he will resort to a battle. History Sebaishi appeared alone Rukongai and was bullied incessantly due to his small stature. He used to be extremely scrawny and lean, however he hid his incredible intellect for fear of being picked on even more. This convinced him to join the Shinigami academy and is was there that he was discovered for his powers. Instead of becoming fueled by rage and spiteful, he decided to use his powers to help others which eventually lead him to the fourth division. He aims to rid the world of violence, even though he knows it’s practically impossible. Sebaishi believes that he can make the world a more peaceful place using forgiveness and kindness. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual pressure: He has above average captain level reiatsu, he is able to boasts a great amount of spiritual energy, his spiritual pressure's color is red. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves. ' Master Swordsmanship Specialist': This is one of his strong points and his preferred style of sword fighting is kendo. ' Master Healer': He is the most profound healer in all the soul society. He also has great knowledge of anatomy of almost a any species. He is highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing and able to heal more than just Shinigami. Kidō Master: As the captain of squad 4, he has advanced knowledge of kidō and the flow of spiritual, especially Chido (Way of healing). *Shōsen Hirate (神秘的なパーム, Mystical Palm) - A Healing Spell that heals the person you want to just by focusing Reiatsu in your hands and putting it over the person you want to heal. Incantation: Unknown *Kiseki no Hōhō (奇跡の方法, Miracle Method) - By charging reiatsu into your hands and putting it over the body, the reiatsu would cut through the body and heal it from the inside, showing no wounds at all. Incantation: Unknown Shunpo: Sebaishi uses shunpo, although in a much lesser extent than the others. His usage of shunpo often leads to accidents as he can't control the direction he takes, only being able to move forward and backward. Keen Intellect: Sebaishi is also extremely intelligent being able to literally judge a book by it's cover. Meaning he can tell an opponents strength by using spirital pressure. Zanpakutō Iyashime (Healing Princess) *Shikai: Iyashime has two different forms in which it can take depending on the command. When he calls Tobu, Iyashime will sprout a rope/bandage from the end of the hilt which can be wrapped around the opponents wounds and will immediately begin to heal it. Another command is Sasu, and instead of a bandage, a spiked length of chain protrudes from the hilt. *Bankai: **In ‘Tobu’ form, it strengthens the wielders skin so that it’s almost impenetrable and only an immensely strong bankai could harm them. Also, Sebaishi can strengthen someone else’s skin by coming into physical contact with them, however once they break contact, they’re penetrable again. **In ‘Sasu’ form, the chain manifests into a complicated series of spiked chains that cannot harm whoever wields it. If Sebaishi appears to be at risk of being impaled, the chain dissolves and a new one materializes at a neutral position in the cluster. Trivia *Sebaishi has a soft spot for literature and often quotes famous writers or poets when battling oponents *He encourages everyone to use his first name without the honourific 'sama' or 'taichou'. He asks them to simply use 'san' however no one is brave enough to *His childhood friend, Tanamaki usually called him Sey-sey which caused even more bullying Quotes Creator Sebaishi Hikourou is created and owned by theramenfreak found on deviantart.com Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Fourth Division Category:Caprain